This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this research is to develop a chemical sensor that is selective and specific for Dopamine. Dopamine is an important neurotransmitter, a chemical messenger between the nerve cells in the mammalian brain. It also plays an important role in the function of the renal, hormonal and cardiovascular systems. Therefore the development of dopamine quantification in blood and other biological systems is very important. The specific binding sites for dopamine will be created in polymers during the imprinting process. Molecular Imprinted polymer (MIP) microspheres will be synthesized via precipitation polymerization. The dopamine print molecule, the principal monomer, N-Isopropyl acrylamide or vinyl caprolactum, and the functional monomer methacrylic acid will be dispersed in the solvent by sonication. The crosslinker, stabilizer and initiator will then be added to this mixture. The functional monomer will form a complex with the dopamine print molecule and following polymerization, their functional groups will be held in position by the crosslinked polymeric structure. Removal of the print molecule will reveal sites that have a molecular memory, which will allow the polymer to selectively rebind the dopamine analyte.